It Took Six Years
by HPLife
Summary: Without a doubt Remus has always been closest to Sirius out of all the Marauders, feeling that he could tell the other boy basically anything. RemusXSirius
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Remus Lupin is normally a very patient individual, a person has to be when they are friends with the Marauders for more than five years, but his current situation was truly putting that patience to the test. Remus was simply trying to finish his accident runes essay in peace when the snogging couple fell through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room. The couple pays no mind to the few students scattered around the room and simply throws themselves down on an unoccupied couch near the fireplace.

Normally Remus wouldn't have even noticed the couple, after six year at Hogwarts you get pretty use to finding other students in a variety of different stages of undress. In fact just last week Remus walked in on a couple shagging behind a book shelf in the back corner of the library. No, what grabs Remus's attention is the male half of the couple, silky looking shaggy black hair mostly hides his face from view but Remus can easily picture the hard, maturing features of the boy's face and the soft steel grey eyes that Remus is all too familiar with. The figure of Sirius Black is completely wrapped around a 5th year girl whose name Remus isn't sure of and honestly doesn't care to remember. Again, this was nothing new Sirius basically has a new girl every week but that is the problem!

Remus looks away from the couple and tries to focus his attention back to the task in front of him. " _Why should it matter to me what Sirius does?"_ Remus thought _"Just because I'm one of his best mates doesn't mean that I get to decide what he should and shouldn't be doing…or who"._ A rather loud moan comes from the direct of the couch followed by an annoyingly high pitched female giggle. Remus lets out a sigh and grabs his books figuring that he isn't going to be able to finish his essay as long as he has to listen to the girl under Sirius making obscene sounds. He quickly makes his way up the spiral staircase to his dorm room falling onto his bed as soon as he reaches it not even bothering to turn on any lights. He is grateful to find that he is the only one in the dorm, not really feeling like dealing with any of his roommates right now. Sitting up so that his back is against his headboard Remus glances around the room trying to find something to make him forget what's taking place down stairs.

There are five beds around the circular room, and a larger fireplace in the middle. The bathroom is to the right of Remus's own bed and directly across from Remus was Frank Longbottom's bed. Frank was a really nice guy but preferred to hang out with his girlfriend Alice over the Marauders. Remus liked him well enough, he stayed out of other people's business which Remus greatly appreciates. Next to Frank's bed was Peter Pettigrew's, unsurprisingly the bed was unmade surrounded by dirty clothes and old candy wrapper. Remus laughs slightly looking at the mess, he loves Pete but the boy has the hygiene habits of a flobberworm. The middle bed belonged to James Potter, and Remus can't help the small smirk that creeps across his face at the thought of the Marauder's "leader". James would never refer to himself as the leader of their group but in Remus's opinion that is exactly what he is, always planning their next advantage or putting an end to an argument between the Marauders. James is never bossy though and he's always happy to hear what schemes the other Marauders have in mind.

Finally, Remus glances at the bed next to his own, Sirius's. Without a doubt Remus has always been closest to Sirius out of all the Marauders, feeling that he could tell the other boy basically anything (hence why Sirius was the first to know about Remus's furry little problem). Remus felt himself smile as the thought of Sirius stretched out on his bed that morning found their way into his head. Sirius had been shirtless stretching out cross his mattress his back arched causing the muscles in his stomach to tighten showing off his well defined abs. The stretching also resulted in Sirius's pants sliding down a little lower on his hips allowing Remus to get a good look at the V leading downwards.

" _Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ Remus groans as he rolls on to his stomach and shoves his face as far into his pillow as it would go. This isn't the first time that Remus has asked himself this same question in fact he hasn't stopped thinking about it since the beginning of the school year. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Sirius is my best mate, so why am I basically eye fucking him every chance I get?"_ It doesn't bother Remus that he is thinking about a guy this way, he's known that he fancies blokes since he was twelve, not that he's ever told anyone besides his mom, but fancying Sirius is not an option.

 _"He's straight, and even if he wasn't why would he have any interest in me when he could have any bloke that he wants? Besides there is no way that I am going to ruin my friendship with him or the Marauders by turning all obsessive over him!"_ Remus mentally scorns himself. However, the sudden throbbing feeling that abruptly appeared in his groin seemed to disagree with his resolve. Shifting slightly Remus tries to ignore his quickly growing problem by thinking about the potions recipe they leaded in class today. _"Finely chop one rat tail into pieces, add to the boiling water and allow to sit for two minutes. Add five mashed newt eyeballs and stir six times clockwise followed by three times counterclockwise."_ Remus pauses in his repetition trying to remember what Professor Slughorn had told them next.

Trying as hard as he can Remus thinks back to the potions class that day, but all he can remember is the smell of grass, soap and musk that had come off the boy sitting next to him. Remus felt his cock give a strong throb as it swelled against the confines of his trousers. _"God I'm pathetic, getting horny just thinking about the way Sirius smells! What is wrong with me...well I suppose he does smell rather good. Especially right after he showers and I can smell his shampoo from across the table."_ Remus groans as his erection pushes painfully against his zipper. Finally, he gives in moving to lie on his back, one arm behind his head propping it up towards the ceiling, his other hand slide downs to cup himself through the fabric for his pants. Biting down on his bottom lip, preventing any loud noises from escaping his throat, Remus begins stroking himself slowly and firmly. He closes his eyes and allows his imagination to take over. His thoughts turn to the couple downstairs and what it would be like if he was the one under Sirius. Sirius's lips locked with his own in a battle for dominance, hands roaming over exposed skin. The thought of Sirius's hand replacing Remus's own. Remus quickly fines himself stroking harder and faster. The pressure is becoming too much and Remus reaches for his button to release himself but instead he freezes as he hears the sound of foots steps approaching the door. Remus quickly grabs his blanket from the end of his bed and pulls it up to his stomach; he fixes his eyes on the ceiling and pleading that whoever walks in simply thinks that he's relaxing in bed.

The door creaks open and in walks the last person Remus wants to see right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sirius threw the door shut as he enters the room, an annoying habit that has started many late-night arguments between the dorm's occupants. He has his 'something didn't go the way I wanted it to' look on his face and quickly kicks his leg out hitting the door rather violently. Remus can see Sirius take in a deep shuttering breath before letting it out slowly. Sirius's head snaps up to look at Remus as if he just noticed the other boy was in the room. Remus locks eyes with Sirius and is abruptly made aware of every nerve in his body. It feels like hours, but is probably less than a minute, before Remus feels his brain kick start again and he swiftly breaks their staring match looking towards the opposite side of the room.

"Everything okay Padfoot?" Remus voice sounds breathy, even to his own ear and he prays Sirius doesn't notice. A sudden dip in his mattress and pressure on his legs causes Remus to look down. Sirius has flopped down face first on to the bed and appears to be trying to hide his face between Remus's knees. " _Oh god, please don't move up any higher"_ Remus mentally begged bunching up more blanket over his groin as he sits up. "Ah Sirius I'm not sure if you are trying to suffocate yourself or what this is but…"

"Life sucks that's what this is Remus" Sirius cuts off Remus, digging his head farther between Remus's legs and letting out a massive groan. Remus can't help the small laugh that escapes his throat at Sirius's theatrics. "Don't laugh at me you asshole" Sirius's voice has taken on a whiny tone and is slightly muffled due to the fact he is still face down, "Life is completely unfair! I am with this girl who is FIT, like crazy hot! But am I happy? NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! And why you ask? Because life hates me and I think I should just give up on ever being happy!" Sirius finished dramatically lifting his arms up and dropping them down aggressively for emphasis, letting out a second monstrous groan. Remus blinks a few times utterly confused but quickly smiles. As strange as it may sound this is one of the things Remus loves about Sirius. He is always so open. Remus chuckles again before leaning over to whisper in Sirius's ear.

"…So you are trying to kill yourself?" Before Remus can even react, Sirius has shot up from between his legs. Sirius quickly pinned Remus down on the bed, easily restraining both of Remus's wrists behind his head and set about tickling his sides. Remus instantly finds himself in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and tries desperately to wiggle away from Sirius's hand.

"Here I am pouring my heart out to you, my beloved friend, and all you can do is mock me…Tsk tsk Lupin not very kind at all" Sirius taunts not letting up on the tickling.

"Ssst…stttooo….STOP IT" Remus pants still trying to get away from his friend's hand.

"Now, now Moony you know the rules, if you want me off just say it" Sirius, who is now laughing almost as hard as Remus, pants out.

"Siii…Sirius Black…iiiss…the beeeesssstttt prankster…in in the history…of great great pranksters" Remus manages to wheeze out, relieved when Sirius finely pulls his one hand away. Sirius however keeps his other hand in place, restraining Remus's two hands above his head and leans in close to his face.

"Aaaannnnnd" Sirius prompts.

Remus sighs taking a breath before spitting out the last part as hastily as possible "AndIRemusJohnLupinamforeverjustalowlyworminhisgardenofawesomeness!"

"Excellent!" Sirius releases Remus and sits up on top of him, clapping his hands together. Sirius is still breath slightly faster than normal but now has a wide smile stretching across his face. _"He looks so sexy with his hair all messed up like that"._ Remus feels a blush over take his cheeks as he realizes that Sirius is straddling his lap. "You alright there Remy, you don't look like you're breathing?" Sirius's lips twitch slightly as if he is going to laugh, and it takes Remus a second before he can think straight again. Remus was trying to think of something to say in reply when the dormitory door banged up again, causing both boys the turn their heads. James enters the room, with Peter and Frank in tow. _"I'm not sure if this was lucky or unlucky, but thank you James Potter!"_ James stops abruptly when he spots the two other occupants in the room, causing Peter to crash into him. Peter looks around quickly to try and figure out why James stopped so suddenly. When Pete spots Remus and Sirius a dumbfounded look appears on his face (but it's really not hard to make that happen to Pete). Frank simply steps around the other boys to his bed with a slight roll of his eyes and a tiny smile that he thinks will go unnoticed. A smirk quickly appears on James's face and his right eyebrow disappears into his shaggy hair.

"My apologies gentlemen, I was not aware of the impending coitus happening is here would you like us to leave?" James said with an incredibly straight face, shooting a pointed look at Sirius. Remus feels a new wave of heat over take his face _"Actually forget the thank you! FUCK YOU POTTER! I greatly regret teaching you the word coitus now!"_

"Yes actually! And Mr. Potter well you are being so polite how about doing me the modest favour of pissing yourself off the top of the astronomy tower?" Sirius smirked in return, rolling off Remus and hopping over to his own bed. James and Sirius exchang their 'bring it' looks and Remus just pulls the blankets up to cover his face in the hopes that they would all just forget his existence.

"Now Mr. Black I am happy to support my most respectable friends in any way possible as they begin this new found homosexual affiliation, but I must confess my disbelief that such an intellectual and profound individual like Mr. Lupin would partake in behavior such as fellatio, with a homo habilis-like creature such as yourself" James still kept a straight face but the right corner of his lip began to rise slightly into a smirk. _"Seriously regretting teaching you these words!"_. Sirius glared at his best friend for a second then smiled and rolled on to his side facing away from James.

"Yeah well when his choice was between you or me, I guess it was pretty straight forward." Sirius mocked before both boys burst out laughing. Sirius and James continued to exchange insults and jokes, all greatly encouraged by Peter's manic laughter, before they decided to call it a night.

Remus never resurfaced from under his sheets that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It is early evening on Friday, Remus and Peter are sitting in the crowded Gryffindor blenchers of the Quidditch stadium cheering on James, Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor team as they have just won in their first game of the season. They absolutely annihilated Hufflepuff with a score of three hundred twenty to one hundred forty. As the crowd's excitement dies down and they begin the descent down Remus is secretly very grateful for the quick end to the match. It's been four days since the dorm room incident and seeing Sirius straddling his broom stick wasn't doing anything to keep his mind off of the feeling of Sirius be in a simpler position on top of his hips. Remus vaguely hears someone yell about a celebration in Gryffindor tower and smiles at Peter when he is sent an eager look from his friend.

Sure, enough later that evening Gryffindor tower is in full party mode, most if not all of the house packed into the common room with bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey in hand. The largest group is gathered around the fireplace where James has taken up residency and is loudly giving a play by play of the entire match from his position in a large arm chair. Remus is squished into the arm of the nearby couch by the five-other people on the piece of furniture designed to comfortably fit three. Typically, Remus would have slipped away to the serenity of his room by now but the pressure of a certain individual pressing into him is simply to inviting to give up just yet. Remus can feel the heat of Sirius's body pressed up against him from shoulders to ankles. Sirius has a lazy smile on as he listens to James, throwing in his two cents every now and then well throwing back his fourth _"or maybe fifth"_ drink. Every time Sirius shifts his position Remus can feel the other boy's ass brush against his hip and has to shift himself and focus his eyes on the floor to try and fight off the erection building in his pants. _"I am a horrible person getting turned on by my best friend rubbing against me. I need to get a hold of myself…or at least get upstairs."_ Remus is so focused on trying to control his thoughts that he jumps when he feels a hand grabbing onto his knee.

"I need some air, you up for a walk" Sirius is so close to Remus that he can feel his breath ghosting over his ear. Glancing over at Sirius who has on his famous cocky smile the one that pulls at the corners of his eyes. Remus doesn't trust his voice and simply nods his head and follows Sirius's lead out of the common room. Sirius starting heading for one of the secret passages, behind a portrait he had discovered last year, that leadings straight out to the side of the lake. As they make their way down the stairs behind the portrait Remus can't help but let his eyes take in the view of Sirius's ass in his tight jeans again thinking about the feeling of it brushing against his leg just minutes ago. _"Okay but even if I was straight there is no denying how nice his ass is"._

When they emerge outside the night sky is dark and the air has a slight nip to it but it feels nice on Remus's flush face. Neither of them speak until they have made it to the far side of the lake and found a comfortable place to sit long the edge. "Man I don't think I could have taken one more minute of listening to James talking about what an amazing captain he is." Sirius sends a playful smirk in Remus's direction showing that his words have no heat to them.

"Says the guy who forces his friends to regularly hear about how amazing his hair is?" Sirius send a mockingly offended look at Remus that has him laughing.

"Must you wound me so Moony" Sirius throwing an arm across his face well dropping his head onto Remus shoulder. Remus has to brace his hand on the ground to prevent himself falling over under the added weight. "And to think that I once thought you loved me."

"I do love you Sirius" Remus doesn't mean for the words to come out as intensely as they do and feels his face flush again. Sirius pulls back to look at Remus and rises a questioning brow.

"Oh really?" Remus can hear the smile in Sirius's voice without even looking at him. He's focused to look at him though when Sirius shifts to sit directly in front of the other boy. His cocky smirk is back and he has a twinkle gleaming in his eyes as he leans into Remus's personal space. "What do you love about me?" Remus feels his face getting hotter if that's even possible staring into his lap as he tries to come up with an answer.

"I mean…you know you're…my friend and you're loyal…funny…" Remus stammers over his word trying to not embarrass himself more then he already has, but what happens then causes his mind to run blank. Sirius has closed the distant between them in a heartbeat. Remus senses more than truly feels the light brush of Sirius's lips against his own but feels a shiver run through his entire body none the less. As swiftly as it has started Sirius is pulling back, a look of nervousness and an emotion Remus can't quite identify showing on his handsome features. The taller boy opens his mouth but is cut off by Remus closing the distance between them again. This kiss is different, more confident, both boys unreservedly putting themselves into the slow firm movement of their joined mouths. One of Sirius's hands finds its way into his hair tugging slightly causing Remus's stomach to flip in the most pleasant way possible. His own hands find themselves gripping at the other boy's jean laden thighs. It is only when his lungs are burning with need for fresh air that he finally finds the will to end the heated kiss, pulling back just far enough to clearly make out Sirius's features. When their eyes lock, Remus feels the air being pulled out of his lungs all over again. They stay like that for several minutes both just watching the other trying to regain his breath. Sirius is the one to finally break out of their staring contest glancing away, allowing his hand to fall from its place in Remus's hair and begins to stand. Instantly Remus feels a wave of panic wash over him an over whelming sense of fear. _"This is it I've ruined everything. Sirius is about to walk away from me, walk out of my life and never look back_. _He hates me now."_ Those thoughts are silenced when a hand reaches out to him.

"We should head back to the dorm" Sirius isn't looking at him, in fact he seems to be trying to look at anything and everything else, but his voice is kind and even in the dim light of the starry sky Remus can distinguish a light dusting of red across the dark-haired boy's cheeks. Remus accepts the hand being offered to him permitting himself to be pulled upright but is surprised when Sirius does not let go once he had gotten his footing, instead he interlocked their fingers and steered them both in the direction of the dormitory. They saw no else on the short walk back and it isn't until they reach the Fat Lady's portrait that he feels the larger hand slip from his.


End file.
